Honeymoon - Lenny Week 2015
by SRAM
Summary: Story for Lenny week. Lenny story of course


**Honeymoon - Lenny Week**

 **A/N: I'm starting this off from the end of episode 8.24.**

Penny slowly woke up, immediately moaning at the bright room she was in, it made her headache even worse. She was hung-over of course, a condition that didn't surprise her, since she had started to drink as soon as they got out of the car, she was so pissed at Leonard. Of course that thought quickly left her brain as her headache started to pound and her now also awake stomach decided it wanted to expel its contents from the night before. So Penny slowly slid herself towards the edge of the bed, it was then she realized the bed was huge and that Leonard wasn't on it with her, plus she was nude. All those facts cause concern in her, but again she had to put them to the back of her mind, because if she didn't get to the bathroom soon, she would have another concern, puke would be on the bed with her, and that thought made her move with more determination.

One of her concerns was solved as she got to the edge of the bed to get off, below her on the floor she found Leonard, wrapped up in all the covers and sound asleep. A sudden sense of relief washed over her for a moment, until her stomach reminded her she didn't have much time before she had to find the bathroom. Penny managed to get off the bed without stepping on him, and on legs that now seemed to barely hold her up she staggered to the first door she saw, only to find the living room to the suite they were in, cursing as she closed the door and turned, her head still hurting and the turning now making her dizzy, both not good for her stomach.

Penny then saw another door and she used the wall to hold her up as she made her way to it thinking she finally found the place she needed to go. It was dark in the room, as she opened the door, and she felt for a light switch, a small victory for her when she quickly found it to switch on, only to find she was in the walk-in closet. Tears were now streaming down her face and the sudden thought of giving up and throwing up right there crossed her mind, but by some means she kept it together as she walked out of the room to look around.

There was one more door and Penny staggered straight too it, know what ever it was she couldn't going to go any further. She opened the door to another dark room and as she switched the light on, the answer to prayers was revealed. Penny took a couple steps to the toilet, lifted the lid, then puked her guts out. She stayed hugging the bowl until her stomach was empty, through the ensuing dry heaves and finally until it was all over, eventually lying against the wall, then on the floor, falling fast asleep again.

Penny didn't know how long she slept there, but when she woke up, her head was on a pillow and she was wrapped up in a blanket, her stomach not so bad now but her head still pounding. She slowly lifted up off the floor, then noticed that on top of the toilet seat cover was a bottle of water and two aspirins on a napkin. Penny's throat felt like sandpaper so she picked up the water, downing a third of the bottle before taking the two aspirins and drinking the rest of the water. Penny now needed to sleep, sleep her hang-over away and with all the energy she had left she pushed herself off the floor and made her way to the bed, in a room now darker because someone had closed the curtains. She didn't see Leonard on the way to the bed, but she knew if he was leaving her water, he had to be okay, so she just crawled to the middle of the huge bed and just passed out.

She woke up, again not knowing again how long she slept and as she opened her eyes she saw the bottle of water and another napkin of aspirin on the bed nightstand like before in the bathroom. She still felt tired and her headache though better was still there, so she just took the aspirin, drank the water and went back to sleep. But before falling back asleep she now thought about what was happening, she knew Leonard was leaving her water and aspirin, she didn't believe in elf's even though Leonard tried to convince her they existed when her rewrote her history paper. It made a small smile come to her face as she thought how sweet he was taking care of her, but then she remembered she was still mad at him and the moment passed before she dozed off.

She woke up the next time, almost feeling like a human again, the headache now just a dull throbbing and her stomach seeming not wanting to betray her anymore. She was actually able to sit up without being dizzy, and as she now could move she turned to look for Leonard, immediately noticing he was not in bed with her. She then scooted to the edge of the bed to look for him, but he wasn't on the floor either and that made her start to check around the room, first the bathroom, then the closet, then finally the living room, finding him asleep on the couch. He looked cut and adorable, making Penny suddenly want to crawl into his arms, but then she remembered he was the cause of her hang-over so she turned and closed the door behind her.

Penny when to the bathroom and as she sat on the toilet she stared at the tub, it was huge like the bed and it looked inviting, so she leaned over and turned the faucets on. For the next ten minutes Penny sat on the toilet, watching the water run as she finished her biological needs, thinking how good it would feel just to soak for a while. There was even a small bottle of bubble bath on the sink that she found, so after she threw it's contents in, she just watched the bubbles grow as the tub filled. She was right when she got in, the tub and its bubbles did make her feel better, she felt more relaxed, her small headache seemed to decrease and the buoyancy of the water made any aches in her body seem to go away, it had been just what she needed.

Laying with her head on the tub's built in head cushion, Penny closed her eyes and began to think, trying to remember now all that had happened the night before. She had been so happy when they left Pasadena, but then Leonard told her he cheated and that happiness just melted away. She felt hurt, it was something only he could do to her, she had given him her heart and with that gift she had given him the power to break it. She barely talked to him the rest of the way, not wanting him to see her silently crying, her only reprieve that he was too busy driving in heavy traffic, from Los Angeles to Las Vegas, to see her that way.

She left him as soon as they got to the casino/hotel, going directly to the bar, not caring if he followed or even found her, her pain was so great. However he did find her, after she had downed three beers and 5 shots, and after she told two men to 'go fuck themselves' who tried to pick her up. By now she was just mad at him, so when he told her she didn't have to marry him she went ballistic telling him that they would get married and they would do it that night. She really didn't know if she would get over his cheating, but if she didn't she told herself she would make his life miserable till they divorced. She also knew even if she did forgive, she will still make his life miserable until she felt better, but she thought she couldn't really make him suffer sufficiently unless they were married. She drank a couple more shots and another beer making him drink some too, then things got fuzzy for her and she only remembered bits and pieces after that.

She remembered dragging him to a wedding chapel and she remembered telling the person who married them to put not to cheat in his vows. She also remembered she didn't kiss him but gave him a slap on the face, not too hard, but still hard enough that it felt good. She also remembered she told him she would think about ever having sex with him again, thinking back to the expression on his face, maybe that was too mean, but he had cheated so she had the right to be mean. She had drunk after that, everything and constantly, there was champagne at the chapel and then she hit the bar again at the casino, that is where her memory ended till she found herself sick in that big bed.

Her hang-over had been bad, not the worse she ever had, but probably in the top ten, she remembered and she almost didn't make it to the toilet that morning. However when she woke up she had a pillow, was covered by a blanket, with aspirin and water left nearby, only Leonard would do that, even after she treated him like crap. He then left her alone, while still taking care of her, more water and aspirin there for her, while he let her have time alone, he actually knew her very well. She never knew man who would take care of her like that much less one that knew she was mad at him.

Penny then also remembered how she worried when she didn't find him in bed with her and how she had to search for him after she got up, wanting to know where he was….she needed to know he was safe. It made he question again, why did he cheat on her, why did he have to do that, then she thought why didn't he just keep it a secret. The thing was she knew she was going to forgive him, he still wasn't like Kurt or Mike and the other guys like them, he didn't sleep with other girls, he didn't want to be with anyone else but her. She knew he loved her and he would always love her, and she still loved him, that is why it hurt so much when she found out, she was truly in love with him.

The knocking on the bathroom door broke Penny from her thoughts, and his voice brought her back to reality. "Penny are you in there."

"Yes Leonard." she responded.

"Okay, I'll come back when you are done." he just said. Penny could hear the sadness in his voice.

"It's okay Leonard, you can come in." she found herself saying and after a second, thinking what she said, she realized she had no regrets.

The door slowly opened, and she watched Leonard walk in like a beaten dog, it actually tore at her heart and she felt sorry for him. "I just need to pee, then I will leave you alone." he softly said.

"Okay." she didn't know what to say, she just turned her eyes away as he pee'd. He eventually finished, flushed the toilet then rinsed his hands, finally turning to leave, "Leonard why were you on the floor this morning?" she found herself saying.

"You kicked me off the bed. You said I wasn't allowed to sleep with you." he answered.

Penny swallowed, "Why were we nude?"

"You told me to strip and then stripped yourself, after we both were nude, you told me to take a good look at you because I was never getting this again." he told her.

Penny again swallowed, was she really that mean to him, "When did you go sleep on the couch?"

"After I found you on the floor of the bathroom. I couldn't get you back to bed, so I covered you and tried to make you comfortable." he responded.

Penny couldn't let him leave now, she wanted him next to her, "Leonard the bath tub is big enough for two."

He finally looked up at her, the first time he actually looked into her eyes since he came into the bathroom. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Penny nodded, "You won't, I promise."

He joined her in the bath tub and Penny found she was happy he was there, and she found out all the details of the night before, while they talked softly together, their shoulders touching each other. And that was the problem with her staying made at him, Penny was always happy with Leonard around, even when she was forced to play boring games with the guys, she was still happy because Leonard was around and their bodies touching now only confirmed since their first real date, the cat was definitely still alive. She knew she had to put things behind her and she had to do it now, they were married now, so she needed to talk to him.

"Leonard I want you to tell me the truth, like you did about acting. Did you want to be with that girl on the boat, if only for the duration of the trip? Did you just want to have a fling and then just come back to me?" she hoped she knew the answer.

"We worked together and became friends. She had a boyfriend and I felt it was safe to be friends with her, because she said she loved him. I got really sick one night, the boat was in heavily rolling seas and was rocking all over the place. She brought me seasickness pills and water, then sat with me near the railing till the pills took effect. She had been so nice to me and when I said 'Thank You' she leaned in and kissed me, I was surprised and didn't stop her. I didn't do anything for a few seconds and as she kissed me, you came to my mind almost immediately so I pulled away and stopped it." Leonard sighed, "I never wanted it Penny, and I'm so sorry it happened and I wish I could go back and reverse time, I would make sure it never happened. I love you Penny, I only want you."

Penny nodded, it still hurt but she knew he wasn't looking for someone else, it wasn't for a fling or something else and more importantly, she felt she could still trust him. She looked at him, deep into his eyes, then she spoke, "I will grant you your wish as my wedding present to you. But Leonard don't kiss another woman like that again, because I will never forgive you if you do."

Leonard nodded, "I promise."

Penny nodded, "I will hold you to that promise." They just looked at each other for a few moments, then Penny spoke again, "Hold me."

With the buoyancy of the water, Penny easily got in his lap, his arms immediately surrounding her as she snuggled herself against him. They stayed like that until the water got too cold to stay in the tub, then took their wrinkled bodies out and dried each other off. As they got dressed Penny looked at him and smiled. "Leonard your wife is hungry."

Leonard gave her a small smile back, "Anything you want."

"Well in that case, I will also need a nice dinner later and probably want to see a show after that if you want to consummate our marriage tonight." she gave him a sexy look and she hopped an inviting smile. She was going to have fun and enjoy her time with him, together in Las Vegas, after all it was their honeymoon.


End file.
